


Don’t leave, I need you.

by Bellarkesdramione



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bellamy convinces Clarke to stay, Bellamy loves Clarke, Bellarke, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Clarke Griffin Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Clarke loves Bellamy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, love making, post mount weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarkesdramione/pseuds/Bellarkesdramione
Summary: Request I received:"When she tries to leave after mount weather he says he can help her heal, then starts making out with her and they end up against a tree outside Arkadia"-After mount weather, Clarke tries to leave, but Bellamy can’t lose her, not again.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	Don’t leave, I need you.

**Author's Note:**

> My inbox is open for any requests!   
> This became much more emotional than I originally intended but... I love it, and I hope you all love it too!! 
> 
> Bellarke deserved better :)

"If you need forgiveness... I'll give that to you. You're forgiven." Bellamy says as his voice is on the verge of breaking. He feels like there is a giant weight pushing down on his chest as Clarke looks at him, trying to leave him. Trying to leave everyone, after all they just went through.

"I can't go in there, Bellamy. It's too hard—,"

"Clarke that's bullshit! I'm sorry but it just is!" He cuts her off.

Clarke takes a deep breath. Fighting. This she can do. She's used to fighting with Bellamy. It's something that she's fairly good at. It's easier to do this, than to face the feelings she knows have been lingering deep down since they had that heart to heart back on their day trip. That day just seems so long ago now.

Fighting is easy. It's easier than admitting to what she knows Lexa helped her realize when they were speaking to each other.

_"You care about him."_

_"I care about all of them."_

_"Yet you worry about him more."_

She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she knows it's true. She has always cared about Bellamy more. Always worried more. Always knew who he was even when others didn't see it.

Allowing herself to feel these things is not easy. It's something she can't allow herself to do, because if what happened in the mountain is any indication to what Clarke is capable of; what happens around her, then she doesn't know what is. If she lets herself open up to this very difficult feeling, she will just drag him down with her. Take what's left of this strong man, a man who has spent his whole life caring for others, and ruin him too.

She doesn't want to ruin the last beautiful thing on earth.

"I can't go in. I can't let them see me trying to come to terms with what I did—,"

"What _we_ did. You don't have to face this alone, Clarke. You weren't the only one who pulled that lever—"

"You only did it for me Bellamy! And that's the problem!" She snaps, and starts to turn around and walk away.

She desperately hopes that he won't follow her. That will make this so much easier. But Clarke's life is far from easy.

He follows her. He follows her silently for a few feet, until they end up in the middle of the woods. They know that with everything that just went down today they're safe. The grounders aren't going to try and start any other wars today. Today was a battle won, not a battle begun.

Clarke is just starting to get used to the silence when Bellamy finally says something, no louder than a mere whisper.

"Why is doing things for you a problem?"

This question makes her stop dead in her tracks. How does he not see that being near her is going to destroy him? She's trying to leave just as much for him as she is for herself.

"Bellamy—,"

"No, Clarke. Why? Why can't you just accept that you aren't alone in this? Why can't you see that I did what I had to do to protect my people? You do realize that my people include you, right? I helped you pull that lever, because you _are_ my people."

She's stunned to say the least. She can't do anything but stare at him, and take in his worn features. She sees the desperation in his eyes clawing to the surface, hoping she could see and feel exactly what he sees and feels at that moment. She wants to. She wants to, more than anything. But how can she? All she sees is the burden that she laid on him, yet again. A burden he doesn't deserve to carry.

"You shouldn't have to, Bell. That's why it's a problem. Why can't you see that I'm a poison? Everyone around me dies. First Wells, Atom... Finn. Everyone I lo- care about, dies. I don't want you to die too." She says sadly, looking at the ground.

He steps forward, and grabs her face so she's looking at him. He cups her cheek softly and uses the pad of his thumb to wipe away the few tears that have formed on her cheeks.

"You; Clarke Griffin, are not poison. You are what holds us together. Without you, there is no real peace. You are my people. You are everyone's person. We need you... I need you." He whispers softly.

She shakes her head as more tears fall from her shining blue eyes onto his palms.

"Bellamy I killed so many people—,"

"I'm responsible for the culling Clarke. All those innocent lives.. gone. Because of me. And then again today, I helped eradicate the mountain. All of that blood is on my hands, just as much as yours. You can't be the one to carry all of this—,"

"I bear it so they don't have to." She says softly.

He shakes his head and pulls her face back up to his. "If you are so busy keeping the weight of everything off of their shoulders, who is helping to lessen the weight on yours?"

That stuns her for a moment. Bellamy has always had such a way with words. Always knows exactly what to say. It's why she loves him so much. Because at this point there is no reason to deny it. She loves him. Plain and simple.

"Let me help you heal, Clarke. Please. You said it yourself we need each other. I'm asking you, to let me help you."

He looks at her with tears shimmering in his eyes, and Clarke decides he's never looked more beautiful to her. The raw vulnerability that bleeds through in the way his eyes glisten and the way he works his jaw.

"I don't want to ruin you too." She whispers.

"You won't. Clarke you are the only thing that heals me."

She gasps slightly at those words, thinking he might be laying it on a little too thick to get her to stay. But when she meets his gaze she sees nothing but pure honesty and sincerity.

She realizes that they need each other because they are each other's refuge. Some may say that they shouldn't rely on each other that much. That it isn't healthy. But whoever said that obviously has never been in love. They've never known the true peace that comes with being in the arms of someone who gets it. Someone who cares, and someone who will spend their life trying to make up for the bad things they've done.

Bellamy and Clarke understand each other in a way no one else does, which is why they work so well as partners, friends... why they would work so well as more.

Clarke makes a choice. One that she refuses to allow herself to regret. She leans forward and presses her lips to his tentatively. A gentle caress that she hopes will convey all the words she's too scared to say.

But when she pulls back she sees the longing in his eyes to hear the words. To get the validation of what he feels he already knows. The need to hear it from her lips.

"I need you, Bellamy. I need you, and... god Bellamy I love you. And that scares me because when I love people they get hurt. I need to leave because I can't risk you. You're too important to me." She says tearfully.

He lets a few tears fall down his cheeks too. "If you mean what you just said then you'll stay. Because I can guarantee that you leaving is what will break me. I told you I need you. Have you ever stopped to think that having you with me is what keeps me centered? Keeps me sane? Clarke I- I love you. I've loved you for so long. I love you, and I'm still here."

He grabs her hand and places it on his beating heart. The pulse is strong. It's the strongest she's ever felt, and it's fitting, because it belongs to the strongest man she's ever met.

"I'm still here. You love me, and I'm alive. I'm breathing. You staying here won't ruin me. It will make me stronger."

He's starting to crack away all the walls she's built up around herself. He does it effortlessly.

He grabs her face again, and leans in until he is a breath away from her lips.

"Answer this one question for me, Clarke. If you leave, are you going to stop loving me?"

She takes a sharp breath. "I don't think I could stop loving you if I tried." She answers honestly.

"So don't leave. Stay with me. Let me help you. Help me. We don't have to carry the weight of this world alone."

This is the final nail in the coffin for her. He's right, and she knows it. Her leaving won't make any difference in how they feel about each other. They need each other now more than ever, so she needs to stay. She wants to stay.

She leans forward and crashes her lips to his in a desperate kiss. It's all teeth and tongue, and she can taste the salt of their tears.

He pulls away and takes a deep breath. "Please don't leave..."

She cups his face in her hands. "I'm staying. I won't leave you."

A breath of relief escapes his lips, and a smile of pure love stretches across his beautiful face.

He reconnects their lips, this time much softer. They're in no rush now that they know she isn't leaving. He slowly backs her up so her back is leaning against the tree.

He knows they aren't in a rush. But he wants to have this moment with her. This moment that can't be touched by anyone else. This moment is for them, and them only.

Clarke wraps her legs around his waist and tangles her fingers in his hair, pulling his body closer to hers. Bellamy lets out a soft groan when their centers press together. He licks her bottom lip asking for entrance, and she opens up to him eagerly, licking into his mouth with a mission.

With her weight being supported by both him and the tree, he's able to let his hands wander. He moves his hands from her face, to her arms, all the way down to the curve of her ass. When he lands there he gives it a squeeze and she moans into his mouth.

What started as a kiss of declaration, is quickly turning into something more.

"Clarke-," Bellamy breathes out as Clarke starts to push her hips into his.

"Clarke we should stop—,"

"I don't want to stop. I want you. I need you." She says looking deep into his eyes.

"Don't you want to have our first time in a bed though?" He asks thoughtfully.

Clarke smiles at him, "I don't care where we are. I want you now; in this moment. Because this moment is perfect and I want to make it even better."

Bellamy lets a huge grin overtake his face. "God I love you." He breathes out before he's crashing his lips back to hers.

He lets his hands wander to the zipper on her shirt, and he pulls it down slowly, albeit a little teasingly. He pushes the shirt off her shoulders and throws it to the side, pulling back from her mouth to admire her body.

"You're so fucking gorgeous." He says smiling.

Clarke reaches in front of her and pushes the white button down off his showers, letting herself appreciate how good he looks in a tank top for a moment, before she's pulling that over his head. She runs her hands over the expanse of his body and moans when she sees his abs tighten under her touch.

She reaches behind herself and unclasps her bra, letting it fall to the floor in front of her. Bellamy moans and reaches out and cups her tits in his hands. " _God_ , you're so perfect. I've been dreaming of these for so long baby."

Clarke smiles, "you've been thinking about this?"

Bellamy looks at her as he plays with her nipples, "Of course i've been thinking about this. I'd be a fool not to." He smirks before he's encircling one of her nipples in his mouth.

She throws her head back against the tree and pulls on his curls slightly. " _Shit_ that feels good."

He moans and the vibrations that bounce against her nipple makes her moan again. He pulls back, his mouth swollen and slowly sinks to his knees in front of her so he can pull both her pants and panties down leaving her completely bare in front of him.

"See something you like?" She teases when he hasn't spoken in a while.

He smirks, "Yeah, I see something I really like. Something I really wanna taste." He remarks before he's licking up her slit without abandon.

"Fuck!" She says as he pushes a finger into her wet heat while he sucks on her clit. Clarke grabs his hair and is trying really hard not to rut herself into his face.

He must sense that's what she wants because he pulls away and says some of the most filthy words he's ever said.

"Go on, baby. Fuck yourself on my face."

That sends a whole new burst of arousal to flow out of her, as he flattens his tongue against her clit and puts both of his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to his face. She begins to grind her hips against him, and almost screams when she feels his tongue and teeth teasing her sensitive bud.

"Holy fucking shit this feels so good." She moans as she starts to grind faster against him. He moans against her clit and she throws her head back at the feeling of his moans and his large hands squeezing her ass.

She bites her lip as she feels herself growing closer to the edge. "I'm gonna- fuck I'm gonna come."

Bellamy growls, fucking growls against her pussy and that's what sends her over the edge.

Once she comes down from her orgasm, she has to push his face away from her clit where he's licking still, trying to get all of her arousal into his mouth.

"Fucking amazing, Clarke." He says as he crashes his lips back to hers.

She pulls away and starts fiddling with his pants. "You are wearing way too much clothes."

"Then we should fix that, don't you think baby?"

She nods frantically and pulls his pants and boxers down so he's completely bare in front of her. His huge dick on display, and Clarke can feel her mouth watering.

"God I knew you'd be big." She says before she can think better of it.

He smirks and she rolls her eyes at him before she tugs at his hair a bit. "Are you gonna be snarky or are you going to fuck me?"

He chokes on his breath, "Fuck you. definitely going to fuck you."

"Good." She smirks as she's pushing him back so he's on the floor.

"This might get a little dirty, do you mind?" She asks, noticing that he's already covered in the dirt from the ground.

"I like it a little dirty." He teases, and she giggles. She steps forward and straddles him, rubbing herself against him for a few moments to make sure they're both ready, before she's lining him up at her entrance and sinking onto him slowly.

"Fuck," he groans as his eyes roll in the back of his head a little bit. "You're so tight, you feel so good."

Clarke moans and nods her head in agreement as she starts to ride him, slowly at first just to get used to the feel of him.

He grips onto her hips and watches her in awe as she moves above him, sinking on and off his cock as she bites her lower lip. She's the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, and he wants to be with her always. In every way, not just like this.

"Please tell me this isn't just sex. Please tell me we're together now." He begs as she starts to move faster on top of him.

"I promise, we are together. I love you, I can't imagine not being with you." She says as she starts to ride him hard and fast, feeling herself approaching her peak yet again.

He must feel her walls clamping down on him because he reaches forward and starts circling her clit with his thumb. "Come for me baby, come on." He moans, and the sound of his voice is what brings her over the edge the second time, him following her quickly.

They sit there for a moment, still connected in the closest way possible as they calm themselves back down. She slides off him, and he pulls her into his chest.

"Thank you." He whispers after a few moments.

She sits up on her elbow and looks at him. "For what?"

He looks at her and moves a piece of hair behind her ear. "For staying."

She smiles and presses a chaste kiss to his lips. "Thank you for giving me a reason to stay."

He smiles and she rests herself right back into his chest. They both know that the road ahead won't be easy. There's going to be struggles that they're going to face.

But they're going to face them like they face everything else.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I’m still trying to become a better writer, so kudos and comments are appreciated!! Thank you:)


End file.
